Emma's Secret Crush?
by Shakeitup311
Summary: When Jessie's nephew comes to stay with them would a good thing or bad thing? I suck at summaries just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 and this is one if my first fanfic so srry if there is any mistakes so enjoy!_

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Ok everybody to the living room" yelled Jessie All of the Ross kids came down expect Emma. "Luke can you go get your sister"

said Jessie "Alright" said Luke. Luke wnat up to Emma's room and knoked "Emma Jessie wants us to come to

the living room!" "Alright! I'll be down in a few minutes!" yelled Emma. Luke came down then said "she'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok well my nephew Alan Prescott (randon name i made up) is coming any minute now" said Jessie. Then the elevator binged

and open showing a 14 yearold boy about 5'8 (about 2 inched taller then Emma) he came out and said "what's up aunt Jessise"

"Alan! I missed you" Jessie gave him a bear hug "Um aunt Jess room getting darker" said Alan Jessie let go of him "O srry"

"nah it's ok you guys must be Luke,Zuri, and Ravi" said Alan "Yup" said Zuri and Luke "Yes" said Ravi

"So wheres your sister Emma" he asked. "She's upstairs" said Luke before Alan could say anything else

they heard "Im coming!" it was Emma. Then Emma slipped on one of 's chew toys then she fell over

the stair railing. She was screming at the top of her lungs which made very body go down in pain

expect Alan. He started to run and launched his body forward and caught Emma and turned to use

his body to break Emma's fall. Now Emma was on top of Alan breathing hard and blushing a little

bit then Emma said "Hi" "hey" Alan said "Um are you ok?" "Yea just a little shaken." Then Alan got up

now holding Emma bridal style and Emma was blushing so hard.

* * *

That is the end of chappie one and review


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie by the way i dont own Jessie and enjoy._

* * *

_Normal POV_

Now Emma was on top of Alan breathing hard and blushing a little

bit then Emma said "Hi" "hey" Alan said "Um are you ok?" "Yea just a little shaken." Then Alan got up

now holding Emma bridal style and Emma was blushing so hard. Then Alan walked to the couch

and placed Emma on it. After Jessie and the others recovered from Emma's sceam Jessie was

the first one to recover then Zuri then Ravi then Luke. Jessie ran to Alan and Emma and gave then

a huge hug "Jessie we're alright" they said at the same which made them both blush and Jessie noticed

this but decieed to talk to them later. "Um Anut Jess" said Alan "I think my left arm broken"

"What!" yelled Jessie "come on im taking you to the hospitil" I want to come said the Ross kids

but Emma said it louder. "Ok but hurry up" said Jessie

* * *

_Srry i had to stop here i just felt like to so reveiw!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 im srry for my errors hey but cut me some slack im only 12 and LA is my worst subject and this is my first fanfic and i dont own Jessie._

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Um Anut Jess" said Alan "I think my left arm broken"

"What!" yelled Jessie "come on im taking you to the hospitil" I want

to come said the Ross kidsbut Emma said it louder. "Ok but hurry up"

said Jessie. When they came down tothe lobby ran out

the door Jessie called a cab. Jessie sat in the front and all of the

of the Ross kids had to cramp in the backseat. Emma was sitting

on mostly Alan she started to blush but didnt say anything

because she kind of liked it. When the taxi driver turned

right now Emma was on top of him then Luke said "Thanks

Emma now we have more room" before Emma could say

anything "Hey stop teasing your sister little kid" Emma

blushed even more. Luke grumbled something and looked

out the window. When they reached the hospital Jessie

rushed to the counter the doctor lead Alan to the x-ray

room and Jessie and the kids waited for 3 hours later

_(Srry i dont know how long is takes this was a guess)_

everybody was asleep expect Emma she was there

sitting how this was her fault _"this is all my fault that _

_Alan has a broken arm" _she thought. Then Alan came

out with a orange cast then Emma yelled "Alan!" but

not loud enough to wake up Jessie and the kids then

she ran to Alan and gave him a bear hug but avoided

his cast. Alan was caught by surpise but then huged her

back with his good arm the doctor said "Um ok Alan you

would need to waer that cast for 2 weeks. And great

choice she looks like a keeper." then left down the

hallway Emma and Alan blushed at the same time.

* * *

_Well that is the end of this chappie srry it took so long i had a huge writer's block. REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Whassup! it's me shakeitup311 with another chappise i DONT own jessie Enjoy!_

* * *

_Emma's POV_

Alan was caught by surpise but then huged me

back with his good arm the doctor said "Um ok Alan you

would need to waer that cast for 2 weeks. And great

choice she looks like a keeper." then left down the

hallway me and Alan blushed at the same time.

Me and Alan tried to wake up Zuri and Jessie but

they wouldn't so i had to carry Zuri on my back

and Alan also Luke had to drag Jessie. When we

outside Ravi was trying to get us a cab but failed

then Alan came to the curve and did a loud

whistle without his hands then a cab came.

We some how got Jessie in the front seat and

we all got into the backseat when we got to the

apartment i felt someone shaking me i opened me

eyes i saw that i was in my living room then i asked a

tired Jessie "how did i get here?" "Well me and Alan carried

you here" said Jessie "come on kids time to go to bed and

Alan im srry i forgot to set the bed in my room so you have

sleep on the couch tonight" "but aunt Jess im not tired i feel like

to watch a movie" said Alan "im not tired to im kind of still shakden

up from the fall" i said "alright i guess you can watch a movie" "Yes!"

we both at the same time which made us blush. Then Jessie and my

sister and brothers went up and me and Alan went into the sceen

room and i picked the and Alan sat down in diffrent chairs

_but not for long _and i made sure that Alan was sitting nxt to the blanket.

Then i asked "Alan can you get us some popcorn plez?" "Alright" he said

then standed up and left when he left i got up and ran to the thermometer

and set it to 55 degrees then ran back to my seat then Alan came back with

after 5 minutes the room was very cold. Ten handed me the popcorn then said

"Wow man it's cool huh?" "Yea the room becomes cold after a while" "K" he said

then he went to his seat and i played the movie it was Beddy die time the one

that me and Zuri watched im pretty sure that Alan wont be scared. I started to

shiver loudly so Alan can hear me i think he did because he came and sat nxt to

me in a _chair not couch_ then put the blanket on me and him then asked "Better?"

"Very much" i said. I pertened to be scared so i can get closer to Alan my hands

were wrapped around his torso then he put his arm around me.

* * *

_POV change! now it's Alan's POV_

* * *

I put my arm around Emma i kind of like it her so close to me. Then about an hour

when the movie ended i checked my watch it was 11:30 i tried to get up but chouldnt

then i looked down and saw Emma's head on my chest and her arm were wrapped around

my torso vert tight and was asleep. I tried to move her hands but then all of a sudden she said "plez

dont leave... i like it..." in a drowsy tone then i thought _maybe she's sleep talking_

so i just stayed and close the srceen and put then blanket over us and pulled Emma closer to

me cause it was freezeing cold in here then she moved now her chest was touching my side

i started to blush but then i started to fall asleep...

* * *

_Well that is the end of this chappie PLEZ REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another jessie chappie i DONT own jessie ENJOY!_

* * *

_Alan's POV_

I put my arm around Emma i kind of like it her so close to me. Then about an hour

when the movie ended i checked my watch it was 11:30 i tried to get up but chouldnt

then i looked down and saw Emma's head on my chest and her arm were wrapped around

my torso vert tight and was asleep. I tried to move her hands but then all of a sudden she said "plez

dont leave... i like it..." in a drowsy tone then i thought _maybe she's sleep talking_

so i just stayed and close the srceen and put then blanket over us and pulled Emma closer to

me cause it was freezeing cold in here then she moved now her chest was touching my side

i started to blush but then i started to fall asleep.

* * *

_POV change it's Emma's POV_

* * *

I woke feeling something very warm nxt to me then i looked up and my lips accidently brushed asgainted

Alan's lips i blushed and noticed that we must of fallen asleep when the movie was playing. Then i

also saw that my arm were wrapped around Alans torso and my head was on his chest then i got

up and stretched then i hearded Alan talking in his sleep i started i get my phone and video tape

him. Then he said "Like.. E mm a... dont... know... she... like... me..." i was so surpised that

Alan was dreaming about me but also flattered and i stoped the video and started to blush. I was so

happy that he liked me back! I started to dance in the srceen room then i heard "Nice dance moves"

then i turned around and saw Alan sitting there smiling at me i blushed cause of his smile . "T-thanks"

i said "come on superstar lets go outside" he said i nodded and went outside with Alan and saw it was

still night then Alen checked his watch then grabbed my hand i blushed then led me outside then we

saw the sun rising it was beautiful. "Wow it's beautiful" i said "It is" said Alan "This the first sunrise i

ever seen" "really?" said Alan "Seen tons" "Well it's my first one because i never woke up early before"

i said. "Well not anymore" said Alan then i saw that me and Alan was still holding hands i blushed

more then i liked it so i didnt tell him i think he liked it to cause he tighten his grip a little then

later the sun rise was over so we went back in nobody was awake. Then Alan said "Went to make

breakfest?" "Ok but i dont how to cook or even to use the stove" i said "It's ok i teach you" daid Alan

then he led me into the kitchen the explained to me how the stove works then i helped him to get

all of the ingredients for pancakes then he taught me step by step on how to make pancakes. Then

we started to cook the pancakes Alan taught me then he said "Hey Emma look" asked as i finshed cooking

the last pancake then he removed the pan from the stove and flipped the pancake a few times then the

last flip went wroug and insted landing in the pan it landed on top of his head. I started to laugh crazy

then i stopped later then helped Alan get the pancake off his head after i got it off then our eyes was

caught in a staring contest my green eyes met with his blue eyes then we started to lean in closer but

it ended very fast Luke,Zuri,and Ravi come thouth the kitchen door and yelled "Pancakes!" i was

surpised and jumped into Alan but he backed into the kitchen counter and then Luke saw this and

said "Hey Emma were you having a make out sessions with Alan?" then i looked in the posion i was

in was in with Alan his arms were around my wraist and my arms were around his neck making look

like we were making out. Then let go of each other took a step away from each other "N-no" we said

at the same time "Sure you guys wasnt" said Luke,Zuri, and Ravi then me and Alan sat down nxt to each

other and started to eat then Zuri said "Alan who cooked these pancakes cause they are awesome!"

"Emma and me" Alan repiled then Luke choked on pancakes and said "Wait Emma maybe these!"

"Yea i did!" i said Luke just want back to eating his pancakes after they finshed me and Alan washed

the dishes Alan had to wear a plastic covering to protect his cast from getting wet and i dried the

dishes. Then Jessie and Bertram came and ate the pancakes we saved for them then Bertram said

"these are the best pancakes i ever ate" "i second that" said Jessie "Thanks me and Alan cooked

these" they just kept eating it like there is no tomorrow. Then we went outside sat down and relaxed

then i said "Hey Alan? Would you go shopping with me?" "Sure" "Aww but ple-wait a minute did you

say sure?" "Yea?" "Ok then we go at 3:00" he nodded and looked at the sky and i started to stare at him.

* * *

_Well that is the end REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 here with another chappie ENJOY!_

* * *

_Emma's POV_

Then Jessie and Bertram came and ate the pancakes we saved for them then Bertram said

"these are the best pancakes i ever ate" "i second that" said Jessie "Thanks me and Alan cooked

these" they just kept eating it like there is no tomorrow. Then we went outside sat down and relaxed

then i said "Hey Alan? Would you go shopping with me?" "Sure" "Aww but ple-wait a minute did you

say sure?" "Yea?" "Ok then we go at 3:00" he nodded and looked at the sky and i started to stare at him.

* * *

_It's 2:30_

* * *

Then we went back inside then the mailman came in with a black guitar case and said "is Alan Presccot

here?" "Yep right here" then Alan signed a piece of paper and grabbed the guitar case "Who's that" i asked

"It's mine" said Alan "Ooohh cool can you play it" i said "I'll try" he took out his sky blue guitar that was

close to the color of his eyes. "Come lets go outside" he said i nodded and followed him then he sat down

and i sat across him and he started to warm up cause of his cast (_Ok if you're wondering his cast is only_

_about his wrist to his an inch below his elbow so he can move his fingers and hand)_ then he started to play

whistle by flo rida and when he started to sing to it (srry but i dont want to type the lyrics) i thought that

his singing was awesome and then he finshed the song then asked "so want do you think?" "it was great!"

"Thanks" then i notice that there were writing on his guitar "What's that writing?" he looked at his guitar

and said "O these are from signings i got bruno mars,david archuleta,lady gaga,ross lynch,flo rida, and maroon 5"

"Wow met these people in person!" he nodded then i checked Alan's watch "Come on it's time to go shopping!"

i said excited "Alright" then we went inside then he put away his guitar. Then i grabbed his hand and drag him

to the lobby and he called a cab and 10 minutes later we got to the mall then i draged Alan to the dress store

i tried on many dresses untill i came out with a dark blue dress about up to my kness then i asked Alan

"How about this one?" then Alan looked then his jaw droped and said "Um um um yyy-you lll-look" then the sales

woman slaped his back then he said "gorgeous" i blushed "R-really?" "Y-yea" he said while rubbing the back of

his neck "i'll go wrap this dress up for you ok" i went into the changing room then gave the lady the dress

then Alan asked me "Why do you need a dress?" "Well my school is having a dance in one week" i said "Here

you go " said the salewoman she handed the bag to me but Alan got it "Dont worry i got it Emma" said Alan

"Oooo what a gentleman he's a keeper " said the salewoman i blushed _why does everybody think that me _

_and Alan are a couple?! _then we left the store i had one small bag and Alan had 2 bags then i saw my arch emeny

Jasmine with a bunch of snotty rich kids from school then i pulled Alan near the fish pond "Alan you see that girl there?"

he turned then nodded "Well she is like my emeny" "And you want me to pretend that we are dating" he said "Yea

how did you know that i was going to say?" "Cause i have a friend back home and he had the same problem to" said

Alan "so would you dont it?" i asked "Sure it will be fun" said Alan. I blush then he took the bag from my hand and

he put all of the bags on one arm then interlocks his hand with with mine. I blushed harder then we were about 5 feet

away from her i was so shocked my brain took a long time to process what just happened then it hit me Alan kissed me

on the cheek _XD _and i saw a surpised face on Jasmine's face and her friend's. Now my face was red as a tomato and i froze

then Alan slowly led me to a bench when i snapped out of it then Alan said "Hey Emma? are yea ok?here" he handed me a

water bottle "Yea im fine just a little dizzy" i said and drank out of the water bottle. "Alright if you say so come on" said Alan

then we went out of the mall and at the corner of my eye was my ex-boyfriend Vincent Liotta with a bunch of his friends. Then

he waved at me then eyed Alan i just didnt look at him and just continued walking. Then Alan called a cab and we got home

then when we went to the living room then we heard footsteps and "Emma and Alan your in so much troble!" it was Jessie i

scearmed and went behind Alan then i saw Jessie with black circles around her eyes and her hair was messed up. "Dont worry

Emma im here and she just didnt get alot of sleep" wispered Alan i felt a little better but i rembered what happened a halloween

Jessie went crazy and chased us all over the the building. Then Jessie chagred at us i scearmed but then Alan dropped the bags

and pushed me to the side then move to the side and grabbed jessie and pinched her neck then she went down. I was so surpised

then my body took over then i hugged Alan from behind he laughed and said "Your Welcome Emma" "Thank you so much!" i said.

"Alright let go of me and help me get Jessie upstairs" "Ok" then i let go of him and we slowy carried Jessie up the stairs after 20 minutes

then put her on the bed.

* * *

_7:00 PM_

* * *

Later Jessie woke up and didnt rembered what happened in the afternoon i was so relieved but she did say that her neck hurted a little

but just forgot about it. Now it's dinner time we were all eating expect Alan he was just poking his mashed patatoe i was about to ask

what's wrong but Jessie beat me to it. "Alan why arent you eating my mashed patatoes?" asked Jessie "Huh what o um just not hungry"

said Alan "Um may i be exasued?" "Yes you can" said Jessie then Alan left then Jessie said knownly "Well it looks like it's the phase again"

"What phase?" i asked "Well Alan's mom called it the love sick phase her brother had the samething." said Jessie "What does it do?" i said

"Well it's when Alan has a crush on someone and he cant eat or sleep. It started about when he was 10 but it got worse the girls he liked

rejected him and this one time he wont eat for 2 weeks." "Wow" i said surpised about learning about Alan's phase. "So what does he do to

like to drive it away?" i asked "Alan will ask the girl out or sing about" said Jessie then i finshed i put my plate and going up to my room. But

then i heard a guiter then went to the door and peeked and saw Alan then he started to sing Crush by david archuleta

_I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first timeDeep inside it was a rush, what a rush  
__Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same wayAbout me, just too much, just too much  
_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?All I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I just got to know  
__Do you ever think when you're all aloneAll that we can be, where this thing can go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?  
_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ayGoing away-ay-ay  
_

_Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging, spending time girl?Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take'Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, forever!  
_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay  
_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?All I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I just got to know  
Do you ever think when you're all aloneAll that we could be, where this thing could go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush?  
_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?'Cause I've tried and tried to walk awayBut I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ayThis crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going awayGoing away-ay-ayGoing away-ay-ay_

* * *

_Ok so that is the end srry it to so long 3 words TO MUCH HOMEWORK! Plez Review!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey it's me shakeitup311 with another chappie ENJOY!_

* * *

_Emma's POV_

i heard a guiter then went to the door and peeked and saw Alan then he started to sing Crush by david archuleta

_I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush __Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same wayAbout me, just too much, just too much _

_Why do I keep running from the truth?All I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I just got to know __Do you ever think when you're all aloneAll that we can be, where this thing can go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ayGoing away-ay-ay _

_Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging, spending time girl?Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? See it's a chance we've gotta take'Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, forever! _

_Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay _

_Why do I keep running from the truth?All I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I just got to know Do you ever think when you're all aloneAll that we could be, where this thing could go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is it really just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?Are you holding back like the way I do?'Cause I've tried and tried to walk awayBut I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ayThis crush ain't going away-ay-ay Going awayGoing away-ay-ayGoing away-ay-ay_

Then Alan took out a mini notebook and wrote something in it then put it on the side of the chair but it fell off and under the chair.

But Alan didnt notice then i started thinking _am i that girl? _then i stopped cause Alan started to get up. I tried to make run for it but i felled

i was expecting a hard cold floor against my face but insted i felt a warm soft surface then i looked up and saw Alan. His guiter was on his

back and his arms are around me "you ok?" he asked. "Y-yea" i barley said "Well be more careful nxt time alright?" "O-ok i-im g-going o-outside"

i suttered "alright im going to get ready for bed" he said then smile which made me blush. I went outside and Alan went inside when he closed

the door i rushed to the chair that he was sitting on and got the mini notebook. I opened it and started to read it. But there was a tiny problem

i couldnt read it! It was all rubish! Then i got a idea i took a picture of a page with my phone and put the notebook in my pocket. I went inside

and looked for Jessie then i found her helping Ravi with the baby lizards "What do you want Emma?" in a tired tone. "I want you to see something"

i said "Ok meet me outside" said Jessie. I went outside while Jessie followed me "ok what did you want to show me?" said Jessie. Then i took

out my phone and showed it to her "I want to know what this says" "O thats easy it says Today i just came out from the airport and now in

a really nice limo on my way to meet my aunt." said Jessie i only showed her a sentence "How did you know how to read it?" i asked "O it just

backwards hold it up to a mirror and the words will be the right way. Where did you get that the only person i know that does that is Alan

and it looks like his hand writing?" asked Jessie. "Uuuhh i dont know it's just a dumb picture" i said then ran into my room about 5 minutes

later i got ready for bed.

* * *

_About 12:30 PM_

* * *

"OMG!" i yelled out i been tossing and turning in bed for almost 3 hours. Then i heard knocking "who is it?" i asked "it's me Alan" _Omg it's_

_Alan _i tried i make my hair look the best with out a brush. Then i opened the door i saw Alan with a yellow shirt that was a little big for him

and white basketball shorts. I was wearing a pink tanktop and shorts "Hey Emma you ok?" asked Alan "Yeah why?" i repiled "Cause i was

using the bathroom and when i came out i heard you yell omg?" said Alan "O yeah um i just had some troble sleeping guess i got angry."

"Same here" said Alan. "So want to come in?" i asked "Uuhh sure why not" said Alan. Then Alan came in and sat down on my makeup

chair. I turned on the lights and sat down on my bed "So are you eixted about going to school in 2 days?" asked Alan "well kind of"

"why?" asked Alan "cause i found out my arch enemy and my ex are going to the same school" i said "wow that must be tough" said Alan

then we talked about for 1 hour but I was the one that talked the most for the whole time mostly about shoes. Then I started drift to sleep

* * *

_POV Change! It's Alan's POV_

* * *

For the whole 1 hour I just sat there and listens to Emma talking about shoes then she started the drift to sleep. Then she started to fall

forward then I got up then ran forward and I caught her and I lay her on her bed and tucked her in. Then I looked down at her "wow she

looks so beautiful when she's sleeping" I accidentally said out loud but didnt care cause she was sleeping. Then I saw a hint of reddness

appaer on her cheeks i started to panick a little in my head. _O no! what if she heard me! _then i shock it off. Then i turned off the lamp and

started to leave then something grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw Emma awake but a little sleeply "Umm Alan?" "Yeah Emma?"

"Can you stay here with me?" "Why?" but before i knew it she fell asleep. _Should i stay here? But if i dont she might upset _i thought. Then

i decided to stay i took her rolling chair then sat on it and moved torwards Emma's bed.

* * *

_The nxt morning..._

* * *

_Emma's POV_

I woke up the nxt morning feeling something warm in my hand i looked at my left hand and saw a hand. And was a little surpised then looked

up and saw Alan in my rolling chair then it hit me we were holding hands. I blushed redder then a tomato then i just thought _maybe some how_

_our hand interlocked__ while we were sleeping_ then i just left that thought alone. I tried to let go but my hand wouldnt let me so i gave up and besides

it felt kind of right. Then after 5 minutes Alan started to wake up then i pretend to be asleep then i heard him laugh softly then got up and i felt

something warm and wet against my forehead i blushed then i pretend to wake up i smiled at him he smiled back "Mornin sleeping beauty" said

Alan "and good morow to you prince charming" i said jokely.

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chappie! Hoped you enjoyed it PLEZ REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Whassup! it's me shakeitup311 so read some of the reviews and Thanks for saying this story sould have 131 reviews! It means alot to me well_**

**_here's the new chappie about Alma ENJOY! And im going to try to write it in a new way so tell me if it's better or not._**

* * *

_Emma POV_

Then after 5 minutes Alan started to wake up then i pretend to be asleep then i heard him laugh softly then got up and i felt

something warm and wet against my forehead i blushed then i pretend to wake up i smiled at him he smiled back.

Alan: Mornin sleeping beauty

Me: and good morow to you prince charming i said jokely

Alan: It's time to wake up

Me: But i dont want to wake up i said in a baby voice

Then i threw a pillow at his face

Alan: O you'll pay for that

Then he picked up the pillow that i threw at him then threw at my face. Then i started to cry.

Alan: Emma are you ok? he said in a concrened tone

I just continue to cry then i felt Alan pull pull me in a loving hug. I hid my face in chest from keeping him from seeing my victorious smile. Then he started to rub

my back it felt very soothing i started to petend to clam down. He moved me so we're face to face.

Alan: Better?

Me: *smile* Very

Alan: *smile* come on lets go after we change

I nodded then he left i closed my door and turned around then slided down the door and sighed.

_On the other side of the door (Alan)_

When Emma closed the door i turned around and slided down the door then sighed later got up and changed

_Now back to Emma_

When i finshed picking my outfit i went outside then down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw everybody eating then i sat down next to Alan when i started to

eat i saw Zuri staring at me with a 'i know you like someone' look and Luke looking at Alan with the same look but failing.

Alan: Uhhh aunt Jess?

Jeesie: Yeah Alan?

Alan: Two Questions first May i be exusued and second *points to Luke* why does he look constipated?

Luke: *spits milk at me and Alan*

Alan+Me: EEWWWW! (Mostly me)

Luke: I *cough* am not *cough* constipated!

Alan: Then why were you looking at me with a funny face!?

Luke: Because me and Zuri wanted to find out if you and Emma-

Then Luke stop at mid-sentence

Alan: If me and Emma what?

Luke: Uuuhhh *gets up and run out the door*

Alan: So Zuri do you know what Luke was talking?

Zuri: No

Alan: Then why did he say me AND Zuri?

Zuri: Uhhh srry cant answer right now leave an messege after the beep Beep! *runs out*

Alan: Oook well im going to get this milk off of me you coming Emma?

Emma: Sure

Then we both went to the bathroom and cleaned up

Alan: Hey Emma missed a spot *points to his right cheek*

Emma: *touches left cheek* There's nothing

Alan: *shakes head grabs towel and wipe off the milk*

While he wiped off the milk our eyes conneted before i knew it we were caught in a stareing contest then my body took over i started to move

forward so did Alan our lips were about 2 cm apart then i heard a sneeze. I scearmed and jumped into Alan's strong arms then he steped on a towel

and slipped. When i opened my eyes again our noses were barley touching when i notced this my heart started to race faster then a racecar and my

face was very hot and red as tomato. And we were breathing hard.

Alan: Uuum can you plez get off of me?

Emma: Oh! Srry!

Then i got off of him and helped Alan to get up

Alan: You know what?

Emma: Chicken butt?

Alan:Ha ha very funny and that's not it i mean im starting to feel like an air bag made for you

Emma: Im i that heavy?

Alan: No! your not that heavy at all

Emma: Then prove it

Alan: Uuhh *smirk* ok

then all of a sudden Alan picks me up bridel style and runs to the couch the gently puts me down and sits next to me.

Alan: Does that prove it

Emma: Yeah you want to see my facebook

Alan: Sure

I leaned over and grabed my ipad from the table then logined into my facebook account then i showed him my profile.

Alan: Hey you want to add new pictures?

Emma: Ok that will be fun

Alan: Ok i will right back *goes into kitchen*

i waited for like 5 minutes

Alan: Hey Emma can you come in here! he yelled from the kitchen

Then i went into the kitchen with my ipad then saw Alan sitting in the chair and a bottle of whip cream on the table then he turned around

Alan: You like my mustase?

When i saw his face with a freach whip cream mustase droped to the floor and couldnt stop laughing then i felt something on my upper lip

when i touched it. It was whipped cream.

Alan: So you want to take the pictures now?

Emma: Ok but i need to wipe off the whip cream off

Alan: No! that's the whole point of the picture

Emma: Yeah but it's werid

Alan: That's what facebook for to post funny pictures

Emma: Ok

Then Alan stand up from the chair then standed nxt to me. Then i connected our cheeks.

Emma: On three one two three *ipad clicks*

Then i posted the picture

Emma: You want to get the whip cream off?

Alan: Sure

Then we go to the sink and wipe off the whip cream

* * *

_Few hours later..._

* * *

After we ate some sandwitches for lunch.

Jessie: Who wants to go to the park

Luke: I do! *go grabs basketball*

Ravi: I do! *gets lizard babys and MrsKipling*

Zuri: I do! *runs to Jessie*

Jessie: How bout you Emma?

Emma: No thanks

Jessie: Ok that's alright *smirk* Alan Do you want to come?

Alan: Sure! *grabs gutiar case and a angry birds snapback cap*

Emma: You know what i change my mind i do want to go

Jessie: Ok come on lets go

When got to the park Luke went to shot hoops Ravi went to walk the lizards and Zuri went to the playground.

_Ok lets say that Alan all ready had his cast removed srry if it's confuseing but just go with it :)_

Emma: Im still hungry

Alan: me to

Emma: Hey i know there is ice cream near the park

Alan: Yeah but we dont have any money to buy ice cream

Emma: That's easy lets just ask Jessie

Alan: I dont think it's a good time now

Emma: Why

Then Alan points to Jessie i turn around and saw Jessie trying to keep Zuri from hurting a girl.

Zuri: LET GO OF ME!

Jessie: Wow you could have won the tracker pull at our countey fair

Emma: Yeah maybe your right hey! lets go ask Bertram

Alan: Um i dont think that's a good idea ether

I turned around and saw Bertram trying to get away from Mrs Chesterfield

Emma: Dang it! How else are going to get money?

Alan: I think i got an idea

Then Alan started to put his guitar case in front of him then took out his guitar set his hat backwards and started to play.

** Author: So just go to Youtube a type in Dance with me by Shane Harper. Lets just say that Alan does everything in that video. : ) **

Alan:_ I don't know what to do here _  
_I can't get my eyes off of you dear _  
_everything you do is amazing _  
_and I'm just saying you're so... _  
_beautiful in every way _  
_girl could you please just stay _

Then people started to crowd and watch some already put a few dollars in the guitar case.

_CHORUS _  
_I'm just saying what is real _  
_and I'm just saying how I feel _  
_when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl? _  
_I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you _  
_you take my breathe away _  
_walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me _  
_and when they drop the beat _  
_dance with me _

For most of the song Alan would look at me and i would blush

_VERSE 2 _  
_I get nervous when I'm talking to you _  
_but on the dance floor you know I can come through _  
_I know how to lay it down, listen to the sound _  
_baby let your body hit the ground, let your body hit the ground _

More people started to watch then i saw my three Enemies Jasmine, Vincent, and Shelby they didnt see me but i could see them.

Jasmine and Shelby are watching Alan with googly eyes and Vincent pretending that he wasnt impressed.

_CHORUS _  
_I'm just saying what is real _  
_and I'm just saying how I feel _  
_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl? _  
_I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you _  
_you take my breathe away _  
_walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me _  
_and when they drop the beat _  
_dance with me _

_BRIDGE _  
_well I've danced before with other girls _  
_but not like this _  
_I've moved to the rhythm a thousand times _  
_but not like this _  
_this is the difference _  
_you're the one I'm missing _  
_just give me a try _  
_I'll show you why..._

Then Alan gave me his guitar and told me to hold and he went back to singing but also dancing.

_DOUBLE CHORUS _  
_I'm just saying what is real _  
_and I'm just saying how I feel _  
_when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl? _  
_I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you _  
_you take my breathe away _  
_walk with me, talk with me _  
_and, stay with me and when they drop the beat _  
_dance with me_

Then Alan saw Shelby and Jasmine looking googly eyes at him. Then he winked at then they both fainted on top of Vincent i try

not to burst into laughing. Vincent couldnt get up and he just kept moving which was no help.

_I'm just saying what is real _  
_and I'm just saying how I feel _  
_when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl? _  
_I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you _  
_you take my breathe away walk with me, _  
_talk with me and, stay with me _  
_and when they drop the beat _  
_dance with me_

After Alan was done he bowed and people put money into his guitar case

Alan: Thank you very much

Me: Alan you were great!

Then Alan turned around and I gave him a huge hug. Alan he cut of guard put returned the hug.

?: Hey! Get away from him!

Me and Alan turned around and saw Shelby and Jasmine.

Me: Why should i?

Shelby and Jasmine: Cause he's mine!

Alan: What a minute if I'm both yours who gets me?

Shelby+Jasmine: I do!

Shelby+Jasmine: What!?

Shelby: No he's mine!

Jasmine: No he's mine!

And they went on like this for a few minutes and then Alan grabbed my hand. I blushed very hard.

Alan: Come on lets go while they are fighting

Me: Ok

Then we grabbed our stuff and left. When we were far enough we stopped and sat down on a bench.

Me: Nice thinking on making them fight so we could get away

Alan: Thanks so lets count the money

Me: Yeah the ice cream place is not far

After a few minutes of counting. We found out that Alan made $73.56.

Alan: Wow not bad

Me: Yep now lets go get ice cream

Alan: Sure

We walked and found the ice cream cart. I got starwberry and Alan got chcolate.

Alan: These are great

Me: I know right?

Then it started to drizzle

Me: Dang it! It will ruin my hair.

Alan: Here

Then Alan put his hat on top of my head

Me: Thanks

Alan: And take this

Alan took off his jeans jacket with grey sleves and hoodie then help me put it on.

Me: Oh what a gentlemen

Alan: That's what my mom wanted

I giggled then we started to walk back to the playground but we didnt see Jessie and the others.

Me: Huh they're not here

Alan: Maybe they went back to the pent house

Me: Ok lets go

Then me and Alan walked for a few minutes. Then we went into the lobby.

Me: Hey Tony

Tony: Hey Emma who's this?

Alan: Im Alan

Tony: Oh did the Ross family get a new kid?

Me: No Alan is Jessie's nephew

Tony: Ok well see yea later

Me: Bye

Alan: Yeah it was nice meeting you

We went up and then entered the living room.

?: OH Emma, Alan you're Ok!

Then me and Alan were in a bear lock by Jessie.

Alan: Jessie we're fine now can you let us go?

Jessie: Sure but first. WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!

Me: We went to get ice cream

Jessie: With with out my permission?!

Alan: What are you talking about i left you a note

Jessie: Wait a note?

Alan: Yeah a note it's in your pocket

Then Jessie reaches into her pocket and starts to read it

Jessie: Oh well i stand correted noe i got to leave for my date wth Tony. Emma and Alan watch the kids.

Me: *goes on knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**_Sorry that it took a long time i have spending a long of tme with my good friend Block. Also my baby cuzion trashed my keyboard and had to take it to have it repaired. I W0ul5 ha4e l88k3d l1k3 tH15 Ok? Great glad we're on the same page. PLEZ REVIEW and my face would look like this :D X 100._**

**_IM OUT PEACE!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Whassup! It's shakeitup311 with a new chappie so i have been reading other fanfics for ideas. So I'm going to try another way to write this story _**

_**and tell me if you like or not. I DONT own Jessie. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Emma's POV_**

"Emma and Alan i need you guys to watch the kids" said Jessie while going upstairs.

Then i went onto my knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**_Few minutes later..._**

"OOOOOOOOOOOooooooo" I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Emma are you ok?" asked Alan in a concerned tone "What's so wrong with watching some kids?"

"Well i watched Luke and Ravi and they got stuck behind a wall" i said

"Wait what did you say that Luke and Ravi got stuck behind a wall?" asked Alan in a confused voice. I nodded.

"Wow um that's um um i don't know" said Alan while shrugging is shoulders

"Umm Alan can you come here for a second?" asked Jessie in a nerious voice.

"Sure im coming" said Alan and then he went up the stairs. I sighed and made my way to the couch. And that's when i noticed that i still had Alan's hat and

jacket on. I wanted to take it off but it felt so warm and it made me feel safe and it smells just like him.

_**Now to Alan and Jessie! Alan's POV**_

"Ok so Jessie what you wanted to talk about?" I asked my red headed aunt how was putting on a coat

"Ok so you know that the inflated bed that had to be set up in my room?" said Jessie while she putting on lipstick

"Yeah why?" i asked

"Wellll when i measured the bed and were i was going to put it in my room and it doesn't fit" said Jessie

"Ok so then were am i going to sleep?" I asked my aunt

"Ok so i thought about that and thought we could set up the bed in one of the kids room" said Jessie

Then she started to have that uneasy look in her eyes "So who is the kid?" i asked

"Well i measured all of the kid's rooms. Luke's was ok but it smells and i wouldn't want to do that to you." said Jessie

Then I put my hand on her shoulder "And that's why your my favorite aunt" and i smiled

"Aw that's very sweet. So i tried Zuri's room put there were tons of dolls so it couldn't fit. And i tried Ravi's room but the lizard cage took most of the space." said Jessie

"So it isn't Luke,Zuri, or Ravi so it must be-" i stopped in mid-sentence when it hit me

I looked at Jessie "Emma" we both said at the same time

"So i already set up the bed in her room is just in the corner of the room" said Jessie while grabing her purse and rushing down the stairs

"Wait!" i yelled then sat on the railing and slid down and i ended in front of her "Who is going to tell Emma?!"

_**Back to Emma**_

Then i heard Jessie going down the stairs after that i zoned out. But i snapped out of it when i heard my name.

"Who is going to tell Emma?!" yelled Alan

Then i got up and said "Tell me what?" then both turned their heads and met my gaze "Come on spit it out" and put my hands on my hips.

"Well um you see is" then Jessie checked her watch and her eyes shot open "OMG i'm late i got to go!" and before of a blink of an eye she was out of here

then she yelled when the doors was closing "And make sure their in bed by 9!"

"So Alan can you tell me what Jessie was talking about?" i asked Alan

"Well you um you see that ugh sorry i can't" said Alan then he sat on the couch

"Why can't you tell me?" i said while sitting onto the couch

"Well i think i can show you" said Alan "Come follow me" then i followed Alan to the door of my room

"Alan what are we doing here at my room?" i asked

"You'll see" said Alan and he opened my bedroom door. I went inside and saw that everything was in place. Then i turned around and saw a inflatable bed.

"Hey what is that doing here?" i asked Alan

"Well you see..." _**then Alan explains everything and i don't wanna type it in**_

"Wait so let me get this right your moving into my room?" i asked like for the 2000th time

"Yes Emma you asked me so many times" said Alan then sat onto his bed. Then i sat down next to him.

"Sorry it's kind of new to me to have a roommate. And since your a boy." i said

"True but i shared a room with my older sister so i know what i can touch and can't touch" said Alan

"Like what?" i asked

"You know the basics like a diary,her phone, or her drawers and closet" said Alan

"True and i don't want you touching those to?" i said then pointed at Alan then I smiled.

"Ha ha i promise i won't" said Alan while laughing

_"His smile and laugh makes the room light up" _i thought in my head

"Here lets shake on it" said Alan then sticked out his hand

"Please shaking hands is so old school" i said

"Then what seals the dea-" Alan stopped in mid-sentence when i hugged him

"So it's hugs now huh?" asked Alan

"Yep" I said then Alan hugged back, it felt nice after a few minutes later

"Uhhh Emma?" asked Alan

"Yeah Alan?" I said dreamily

"You can let go of me now" said Alan with a small laugh. Then i realized i was still hugging him then let go.

"S-sorry" I said while blushing

"Nah it's okay what's wrong with a...friendly hug" said Alan but the last part he said with a hard time. I was about to ay something but then heard

"EMMA AND ALAN!"

"That sounded like Zuri" said Alan I nodded then we both rushed down the stairs but instead Alan slid down the railing then we saw Luke holding

Chubby The Bear and Zuri trying to get it back.

"Luke give Zuri back Chubby" I said

"No! Until she tells me were Kenny is!" yelled Luke

"Luke you nimrod your kola is on the couch" said Alan then Luke threw Chubby to Alan and he caught it.

"Kenny!" yelled Luke then went into the screen room

"Thanks Alan!" said Zuri "Do you want to play tea party with me?"

"Come on Zuri we're grown-ups now" I said

"Actually I would love to play tea party with you Zuri" said Alan

"Great!" said Zuri then she grabbed my and Alan's hand. Then dragged us to her room then pushed Alan into a small chair and I sat across from him with Cubby

on my left and Zuri on my right.

"Here put these on" said Zuri then put a box on the table then I took out a boa and put it on then Alan took out a top hat and put it on and also a boa

the a pair of huge green glasses. Zuri had a dress on and a boa also a crown.

**_1 hour later..._ **

Ugh after an hour of playing tea party Zuri finally decided the end the party after me and Alan put back the accessories into the box then I got up.

"Come on Alan" I said

"Coming" said Alan then when he got up the chair was stuck to his butt then me and Zuri dropped to the floor and started to laugh

"Ha ha very funny now help me!" said Alan

"Ok...come on...Emma I'll get the chair...and you hold his hands" said Zuri

"Ok" I said then Zuri went behind Alan and grabbed the legs of the chairs. Then I grabbed Alan's arms.

"Ok on 3. 1..2..3!" I said then pulled as hard as I can then the chair finally a parted with Alan's rear end. Then Zuri and me fell down.

"Emma! Are you ok?" asked Alan then he helped me up

"Yeah I'm fine" I said

"Zuri are you ok?" asked Alan then helped Zuri

"Yep but you owe me!" said Zuri "Now time for you guys to go" then Zuri pushed me and Alan out the door.

"Geez" said Alan

"I know right?" I said then saw the clock "Oh no! I'm late for the "Cooking with Lady Gaga" marathon." then ran downstairs and Alan follow then out onto the

terrace then I went into the kitchen.

"Emma are you ready to to put plan "Get Luke and Ravi to gives us the screening room" to action?" asked Bertram

"Yes but next time let me pick the name of the plan. Or if we ever do this again" I said Then walked out the kitchen and saw Luke and Ravi.

"Ok Luke and Ravi me and Bertram decided to make a peace treaty it's outside on the terrace" I said

"Pfft what makes you think that we'll fall for that" said Luke

"I set up a buffet outside" said Bertram

"Dude why didn't you just start with that" said Luke then they both went outside then I heard a click and they turned around. Then I stick my tongue at

them then me and Bertram headed to the screening room. Then all of a sudden me and Bertram were in a net.

"Ha! We knew you guys would head to the screening room so we set a trap who's the losers now?" said Luke

"Uh I think it's a tie" said Ravi

**_Alan's POV_**

I was looking at the stars in the sky as my head drifted somewhere else then voice pulled me back to reality and I saw Luke and Ravi standing by the door.

Then I went to see what was happening and I saw Luke and Ravi banging on the door.

"Hey what happened?" I asked

Then they turned around "Alan! Thank goodness you're here Emma and Bertram trapped us outside" said Ravi

Then Luke and Ravi started to shiver

"Hey are you guys cold?" I asked

"Y-yeah" they both said at the same time

"Here" I put them next to each over and put my hooded jacket over then and all I had on was a really thin shirt and shorts

"Hey aren't you cold to?" asked Luke

"Nah my body can handle it" I said feeling not a bit cold at all "Ok down to business Luke what are the ways into the house"

"Only the door but the handle fell off when it click" said Luke

"Dang it!" I said then looked around and saw the fireplace

"Does that fireplace connects to the inside?" I asked

"Yes" said Ravi

"Then I got an idea" I said "come here"

Then they came and I put them near the fireplace then saw it sealed with screws then I took my swiss army knife

"Woah! Where did you get that? Jessie never lets us play with knives" said Luke

"I got this when I was 6 Jessie her when she was 4" I said then started to work on the screws with the bottle cap opener. About after 5 minutes I finally

got the screws I took off the plastic board then warm air blew into my face. Then I went to the ficus tree and pulled it out leaving me with a bucket wen I

got back I see Luke and Ravi in front of the fire and rubbing there hands.

"Step aside boys" I said then threw the dirt on top of the fire then the fire went out

"Yay! We are saved!" said Ravi

I saw that there was a plastic board covering the entrance

"Dang it! There's another plastic board. You know what screw this!" I said then used my foot and kicked it a few times then one hard and final kick it broke

then I crawled through it then helped Luke and Ravi they gave me my jacket then ran to the kitchen to drink hot coco.

"Alan! Get us down!" I heard Emma yell then I went over to the main rope then used my knife and in one swipe I cut the rope then ran over under Emma and

caught her and moved out of the way so we both wouldn't be crush by Bertram.

"Ow! Why didn't you catch me!" yelled Bertram

"Cuz I didn't want to become a pancake!" I said then I just noticed that Emma was staring at me and blushed then turned away when I looked at her

"C-can y-you put m-me d-down" said Emma

"Sure" then I put her down then she went up her room then I check my watch it read 8:25

"Alright Luke,Zuri,Ravi! Time for bed!" I yelled and I saw them run pass me then up to their rooms

**_The next day..._**

Me and Emma were walking down the hallway on the first day of school then we stopped at Emma's locker.

"Ok Alan your locker is..." then she looked at my paper "207 you just have to follow the numbers" said Emma

"Ok thanks Emma see you at um... second period" then smiled the smile that would make her blush then I made my way down the hall. I was wearing my

sea-green shirt with 4 buttons and black sleeves, black jeans that faded from the top with a chain, black converse, and my lucky shark tooth. Then I look at the

lockers instead I see some girls staring at me. And just to be polite I gave them a small smile and waved and heard then squeal. I looked down and ran my

hand through my short and stylish dirty blonde hair then walked a little faster then thought _Wow Jess was right it is different here in New York. _Then I started to

get close to the 200's.

"199...200...201...202...203...205...206...207!" I mumbled until I reach my locker number

"18...32...19" I mumbled then opened my locker and put some books into it then closed it then I heard a thump sound and laughing. Then turned around

then see a girl with a beanie over her brown hair dressed in black clothes, on her back. Then I went over to get a closer look then I see a bunch of boys and

girls laughing. Then I stepped in and pushed some kids away then put my bag down then she looked at me.

"Hey" then I gave her a smile "Let me help you" and I sticked my hand out first she looked at my hands then my eyes and I nodded she smiled and grabbed

my hand and I pulled her up. She grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine then we walked away from the group of shocked people.

"You know you didn't have to do that I can take care of myself" said the girl

"I know but it just felt like I had to help" I said

"Well is was nice of you, by the way I''m Rosie"

"I'm Alan" I said "Um do you know were's science at? I know it's a dumb question but if you can't tell I'm new"

"Oh I can tell you got that 'new guy smell'" said Rosie then she leaned in and took a sniff "Yep I was right just come with me I got science to"

"Cool, by the way I like your chain I'm a fan of chains myself" I said then patted the side of my leg. She smiled then we made or way to science. Rosie went in

first then I went in.

"Hey Rosie how was your summer in jail" said some girl then Rosie turned around

"Oh hey Shelby it was fine hey was yours in clown school" said Rosie I chuckled then Shelby turned her attention to me then gave me a flirty smile

"Why hey there cutie would you like to go out sometime?" asked Shelby then walked closer and put her hand on my chest

Then I moved her hand away "I'm flattered but I would like to date a girl who can remember her own name" I said then sat down next to Rosie. Then the

bell rang

"Hello class today's class is going to be about sexual..." then everybody tuned the teacher out.

_**I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY that it took so long I didn't have the feeling until today I hope you liked it Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_** Hey it's Shakeitup311 with a new chappie! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**_

* * *

**_Alan's POV_**

**_6:47 AM..._ **

After running 15 blocks I started to head back to the building then I entered the lobby

"ALAN!" I heard someone yell, I turned around and saw a panting Tony

"Man Tony you wasn't the one that ran 15 blocks, you should get in shape" I said

"No, it's not that I'm just really nervous" said Tony

"Oh right tonight is your 2 year anniversary with Jess" I said

"That's right but just one problem, I have no idea what to get her!" said Tony then sat down "I'm the worse boyfriend ever!" then buried his face in his hands

Then I sat across from him "No your not I never seen Jess happier with anybody else"

"Really?"

"Really" I said "Just get her something she likes"

"Like...um music?" said Tony

"Yes! Music nobody ever wrote a song about her and you are my friend is going to be the first" I said

"I'm terrible at music unless you count the kazo" said Tony then he face brighten "How bout you write the song?"

"Um I don't know about that but I'll give it a try" I said

Then he jumped out of his seat "Thank You! I owe you a Huge favor! You got 12 hours" then left to do his job

Then I sighed _Then I need to write it without stopping _after I got off the elevator I headed up to my/Emma's room I quietly opened the door and saw that

Emma was still sleeping I let out a breath and went to my suitcase and grabbed some clothes then headed into the bathroom for a short shower.

Then after a couple minutes I put on my clothes to only find out that I forgot to get a shirt.

"Really Alan? Really?" I said to myself then I went into my room to get a shirt

"Alan?" I froze then turned around and saw a sleepy, red cheeked, wide eyed Emma

Then I put my shirt on then walked over "Shh Emma just go back to sleep" she nodded then turned over I grabbed my guitar and left. Then I went down to the

lobby.

"Tony I need to ask you some questions" I said then went up the the counter

"Sure nobody is here right now so ask away" said Tony

"Ok first question ummm...what did you feel before you got with Jess?"

"I felt lost like I was just running in circles" said Tony

"What do you feel when you're around Jess?"

"Like it's a dream and I found lots answer when I found her" said Tony "Also I have this feeling that I'm yearning for more also I been though some tough

battles but I now what I'm fighting for."

I smiled "Now wonder Jess loves you"

"How do you know?" asked Tony

"Trust me she does" I said "Maybe it's about time you should say that"

"Thanks Alan for everything"

"No problem anything for a person who loves Jess" I said "Well see you at 8:00" then I left

_**2:30 PM...**_

I was on the terrace sitting on a chair with my feet on the table with a piece of paper and my guitar then I decided to get a soda so I went in to the kitchen.

Then I see Jess making strawberry smoothies instead I tried to take one then she slapped my hands

"Ow! Why can't I have one?" I said

"Because these are for Emma's friends" said Jessie

"Fine" I said then crossed my arms

"Good now I got to go" when she went though the curtains then out of curiosity I walked up and listened

"Here are your smoothies!" said Jessie in a perky voice

"Thanks Jessie" said Emma

"Oh are they picked fresh and made with soy milk?" said one girl "And any carbs cuz I can't eat carbs"

"Oh right I remember you said that it can mess up your body" said Rosie

"So I guess we won't be having this" said one girl then I heard Jessie come back then I went to sit down.

"So can I have it now?" I asked

"Sure go knock yourself out" said Jessie in a grumpy tone

"Yes!" I jumped out of my seat then started to drink away "These aren't have half bad Jess"

"Thanks but you should tell that to them" said Jessie

"Well it's there lost, I remember when gram would make these for us" I said "To bad she stopped making them"

"Yeah her smoothies were the best!" said Jessie

"Can we just have some water?" I heard someone say then I turned around and saw Emma with 4 other girls.

"Hey Alan" said Rosie

"What's up" I said then took a sip of my smoothie

"Alan this is Bryn from our math class member?" said Rosie

"Right the new girl it's nice to meet you" I said

"You know that thing can mess up your bod?" said Bryn

"Been drinking these my whole life" then I pulled up my shirt to show my six pack "I think I'm fine" then pulled down my shirt I smiled and left to work on the

song. After a couple minutes I got some words then I started to sing.

_This is unfamiliar_  
_but i feel my heart yearning for more_  
_i've been thru some battles_  
_but now i realize what i'm fighting for_

_see I've been running in circles _  
_left with no one to find _  
_left with no expectations _  
_because love was unkind_  
_'til we found we _  
_& made me believe_

"Um...uh 'that love's like a star that fell from the sky' hey that's good" I said then started to write it down

"Hey that's great" I heard someone say then turned to see who is was it was Bryn_  
_

"Oh hey Bryn um thanks?" I said then she started to walk towards me while moving her hips side to side and the look in her eyes gave me the creeps.

"You know Alan I think I'm attracted to you" said Bryn then I walked backwards until I hit the stone thing. Then she put her hand on my chest

"Um where's your friends?" I said trying to buy some time

"Oh them they think I'm using the bathroom" said Bryn "Now enough talk lets kiss" then she started to lean in I arched my back then she pulled my shirt and

she was 2 inches away then I got a plan

"Whoa!" I said then fell backwards over the stone thing then I caught on to the water pipes then climbed under to make it look like I fell

"Fucking bastard!" I heard Bryn yell I snickered then I heard the door closed I let out a deep breath the climbed back up

"ALAN!" I heard someone yell then I looked up and saw Emma

"Hey Emma what;s happening?" I asked

"WHAT'S Happening! HOW Can You Be SO Calm right Now!" yelled Emma "You know what never mind that now just get up here so I can kill you with hugs"

I laughed then climbed up then Emma pulled me right over the stone thing and I landed with a thump

"Whoa! Where that power came from?" I said then got up only to get tackled back to the ground.

"Omg Alan never do that again" said Emma then tighten her grip

"I promise" then put my arms around her then we got up and I took Emma back to the screening room

"Alan!" I heard Rosie yell "You're ok" then she gave me a small hug

I hugged her back "Yeah I'm fine"

"Bryn was just telling us how she is 13th in line for the throne of Denmark" said Rosie

"Yeah it's pretty cool" said Bryn "Could tell you more about it"

"No thanks I got to work on something you girls have fun" I said then left to the terrace to work on the song.

_**4:30 PM...**_

I was working on the song I was pretty much done now I was just playing around with the notes on my guitar.

"Hey Alan think fast!" I heard then caught a soda can behind my head

"Thanks Emma!" I said then opened the can and took a big sip then put it on the table

"Wow! How did you did that" I asked Emma then she sat across from me

I put my guitar down "Well I'm a military brat I had to do much harder stuff then that"

"Like what?" asked Emma

"Like mountain climbing, doing archery on a horse, trying to sneak out of the house, sky diving, and much more" I said

Then Emma saw the paper with the song lyrics

"What's that?" asked Emma then she reaches for the paper but I was faster I swiftly grabbed it before her.

"No you can't read it" I said in a playful tone

"Aw but why not?"

"Cuz it's a surprise" I said "So lets get ready for Tony's and Jessie's big anniversary night" I said trying to avoid the topic as much as possible

"Alright!" said Emma then she dragged me inside to choose the colors _Kill me now _I thought in my mind as we went though tons of colors

_**8:30 PM...**_

Me and Emma were spying on Tony and Jessie for the door that leads to the terrace and we put curtains so nobody can distract them. Also waiting for the

signal from Tony which could happen any minute. I was getting ready was ready to got out the back door. I was wearing a light purple button down shirt with

a white tie, black vest, black jeans, with my green and sliver Nike gunmetal dunks.

"Wait Alan" said Emma then she straighten my tie

"Thanks Emma" I said then looked up and saw Emma looking right at me then I found myself lost in her green eyes then she started to lean forward. Then

I started to lean forward then she tilted her head a little I did the same. Our lips were about 1 inch apart then I started to close my eyes, all of a sudden I was

pushed away from Emma.

"No time for kissin, Tony just gave the signal!" said Zuri then she handed me my guitar and pushed me out of the door and the last thing I saw was Emma's

sad face. I sighed ran my hand through my hair and put my guitar on my back. And jumped off the stone thing and quickly grabbed the water pipe then

climbed were Jessie and Tony were eating. _The things I do for people. _I thought in my head.

"Tony this is great" I heard Jessie say "I can't believe you planed all of this"

"Well I had some help from the kids" said Tony

"Well I think this is the best date ever" said Jessie "By the way I got a gift for you"

"What is it?" asked Tony

Then I curious so I climbed upwards and peeked and saw Jessie take out two necklaces shaped as jigsaw pieces then put them together

"You are my missing piece. You fit me perfectly" Tony read out loud "Aw thanks Jessie" then he put his piece on.

"I don't think my present can top this one" said Tony

"Well what is it?" asked Jessie and that was my cue I jumped up onto the stone thing

"Hey Jess! This song is for you from the one and only Tony Ciccolini!" I said. Then Jessie gave Tony a questioning look but Tony just nodded. Then I started

to sing.

_This is unfamiliar_  
_but i feel my heart yearning for more_  
_i've been thru some battles_  
_but now i realize what i'm fighting for _

Then Tony got up "May I have this dance?" he asked Jessie. "Yes" she got up and Tony wrapped his hands on her hips and Jessie put her arms around his neck

_see I've been running in circles _  
_left with no one to find _  
_left with no expectations _  
_because love was unkind_  
_'til we found we _  
_& made me believe _

Then Tony started to lip this part

_This love's like a star that fell from the sky_  
_and now I see it burning in your eyes _  
_there's no holding back _  
_it's all or nothing or at all_  
_time for you and i to break down the walls_

_This feels like a dream come true_  
_I found all the answers when I found you_

_my love_

_ya nothing less than amazing_  
_this feeling's unfailing to me_  
_as long as you're beside me_  
_I'll take you where you want to be_

_see I've was running in circles _  
_left with no one to find _  
_that was until i found you_  
_now that's all behind me_  
_cause we found we_  
_& made me believe_

_just take my hand, we have the whole entire world to be free_

_just take my heart, the world is ours to be free _

Then I ended the song and bowed when I looked up I saw Tony and Jessie kissing. I jumped off and hurried over to Emma who was wearing a dress.

"Whoa what are you dressed for?" I asked Emma

"What? Why can't I dress up and you can?"

"Cuz I have a reason" I said

"Well I guess like to dress up" said Emma

Then Tony stopped the kiss

"Jessie I got something to tell you" said Tony

"What is it?"

"Um...I-I love you" said Tony

Jessie gave a huge smile "I love you too Tony." Then she put her head on Tony's chest when someone put on Chris Brown-With You

_**Emma's POV**_

Then I heard the song With You come up. Then I see Jessie and Tony slow dancing to the song. I sighed then smile I felt so happy for Jessie right now.

I looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star pass by _I wish I could be happy as Jessie right now. _

"Emma?" I heard then turned then met with cobalt blue eyes shining in the moonlight

"Yes Alan?" I said with butterflies in my stomach

"May I have this dance?" Alan asked then sticked out his hand. Then also with the butterflies and now my ears and cheeks are burning up.

"S-sure" I said then I put my hand in his. Then he guided my arms to his neck.

"May I?" he asked then I looked down and saw his hands near my waist

"Of course" I said then Alan gave a handsome smile which made me blush and he put his hands on my waist. Then he blushed which was weird because I barley

see him blush. And then I rested my head on his chest and we swayed to the music.

"Alan?" I asked

"Hm?"

"Thanks"

"What for?" he asked

"For falling over the terrace so that you didn't have to kiss Bryn" I said

Then I heard him gulped "You saw that?"

"Well how did I know that you were hanging on the terrace?" I said

Then Alan chuckled "Well I didn't want my first kiss with _her" _

"Wait a minute, you never hand your first kiss?" I asked

"Yeah" said Alan sounding a little embarrassed

"Well now at least you know you're not the only one" I said

"Thanks Emma" Alan said "But you don't have to lie for me"

I snickered "I would lie for you any day, any time"

"I would to" said Alan

"That's sweet" I said "but I didn't lie"

"Oh well do you want to get back at Bryn and Jasmine?" asked Alan

"Yes but why Bryn?" I asked

"Because nobody kisses me without my permission" Alan said a with a little humor

I laughed "Same here"

"So want to prank them?"

"Sure cuz they're my enemies" I said

_**Next day at after school...**_

_**Alan's POV**_

Now since Bryn brags about how she has royalty and how Jasmine got her driver's license a year early. So since Jasmine and Bryn are go friends since Emma kicked

Bryn out of the group. And Jasmine gives Bryn rides home and to school we are going to wrap Jasmine's sliver convertible in plastic food wrap.

"I feel so dirty right now" said Emma

"Well it will pay off when you see their faces" I said

"You do lots of pranks huh?"

"Yep my family has a prank off once a year and I was the winner for like ten years" said Alan as we continued to wrap Jasmine's car

"Um how do you know that they won't come out any second?" Emma asked

"Because I have the same Math class with both of them" I said

"I'm so sorry"

I laughed "So any way I caught them texting each other so to make a long story short they have detention"

"Wow you really planned this" said Emma

"Of course because you wouldn't want to get caught doing the act" said Alan "And done!"

Then I took out a jar of peanut butter and put some of the door handle all four of them.

"Come on Alan!" said Emma "Detention finishes in 2 minutes!"

"I'm coming" then I put all of the trash into my bag a me and Emma hid into some bushes about 40 feet away. Then I took out my IPhone.

"Why do you need that?" asked Emma in a hushed voice

"I put some thing near that lamp post so we can hear everything they say" I explained

Then we heard a "What the F**K!" and it was Jasmine and we started to snicker.

"Ugh! Who did this!" yelled Jasmine "I dare you to come out!" then she her hands in the air and me and Emma try to hold in our laughs.

"Come on Bryn help me get this wrapping off" said Jasmine

"No" said Bryn "I'm not going to waste a good nail job"

"Ok then you can walk 3 miles in your brand new heels" said Jasmine

"*Gasp* you won't dare" said Bryn

"Try me" then Jasmine started to rip the wrapping with anger and like 20 minutes later she finally got though

"Wow you really got that wrapping on there" I said

"Thanks" said Emma proudly

Then when Jasmine open the car door which had peanut butter on it.

"Really?!" yelled Jasmine "Ugh!"

Then she just got into the car

"Hey what about me?" asked Bryn

"Like I said if you didn't help me I won't give you a ride" said Jasmine then she left the parking lot

"Ugh! It's not fair" said Bryn then she sighed "I guess I'm taking the icky subway" then she left

Then me and Emma came out of the and started to laugh like crazy and we made our way to back home and when we got home my mouth was sore and my

tummy hurt.

"Wow I never laughed like that in a long time" I said then sat on the couch then Emma did the same

"Yeah me to"

Then Jessie came from the kitchen

"What are you guys so happy about?" asked Jessie

"Nothing!" Emma yelled

"We pulled a prank" said Alan

"Really?!" said Jessie "Tell me the details" then she sat down and Emma was surprised since Jessie didn't ground me and Emma. Then I started to explain the whole

thing to Jessie.

"Ooooo good prank!" Jessie said "Who was the one who got pranked?"

"Bryn and-" said Emma

"Jasmine" I finished the sentence

"Now I know that pranking is wrong but" said Jessie "I'll let this one go"

"Yes!" said me and Emma and we high fived.

* * *

_**I feel like ending this chappie here I hope you like it REVIEW! BTW the song that Alan sang it belongs to J.R.A so it's not mine and **_

_**you should look J.R.A up.**_


End file.
